Pokemon meets Braceface
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Guess what, the gang from Pokemon is visiting the cast of Braceface! Expect some usual poke'antics mixed with some Elkford spunk. Written during the Hoenn Saga of Pokemon,discontinued on account of dated material.
1. Arrival in Elkford

"Pokemon Meets Braceface pt: 1"  
  
pkmn narrator: Today we see Ash, Misty, May, Max, and Brock in a different  
kind of adventure today.  
  
(We see the gang walking off a bus and stepping onto the street. Brock takes a quick glance around.)  
  
Misty: Are you sure this is the place Brock?  
  
Brock: I think so. (Checks a sign.) Yep, we are indeed in Elkford.  
  
May (exhausted): Finally, now we can find a place to eat.  
  
Brock: No! We have to find my pen pal Adam first.  
  
May: Ok.  
  
(Moments later, they are in front of the Spitz house.)  
  
Brock: I think this is the place.  
  
(Brock knocks on the door, Mrs. Spitz answers it.)  
  
Brock: Uh, hello. I'm Brock and I am your son's pen pal. We came to visit.  
  
Mrs. Spitz: Oh yeah, come on in. We were expecting you.  
  
Ash: Boy, I hope this Elkford place has a Pokemon Center.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pi.  
  
(Everyone walks in. Mrs. Spitz seats everyone as soon as they get in.)  
  
Mrs. Spitz: We've heard so many good things about you and your friends, so we want to make you as comfortable as possible.  
  
Max (whispering to May): Nothing's happening yet.  
  
May (whispering back): Don't worry, it will get better.  
  
Brock: So, is Adam home?  
  
Mrs. Spitz: He has been waiting for you, (calling) Adam?  
  
(Adam comes rushing into the room.)  
  
Brock: Hello Adam, I'm your pen pal Brock from Pewter City.  
  
Adam: Sweet, I finally get to meet you!  
  
Brock: And over here are my friends: Misty, May and her brother Max, Ash and his Pikachu.  
  
(The gang looks at Adam and is intimidated by his size. Pikachu jumps and electrocutes Adam and accidentally Brock as well.)  
  
Max: Now the story is getting good.  
  
(Suddenly, we see Sharon running by.)  
  
Sharon: Hi mom, bye mom. I have to get to Life Cycles and-  
  
(Sharon pauses to see the company.)  
  
Sharon: Oh, hello.  
  
Mrs. Spitz: Oh, and this is my daughter Sharon.  
  
Ash: Hi I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and this is my best pal Pikachu.  
  
Sharon (excited): Aww, your little Pikachu looks so sweet. Can I hold it?  
  
Ash: Uh, ok.  
  
(Sharon picks Pikachu up, but her braces seem to react to Pikachu's electricity.)  
  
Sharon: Whoa my god!  
  
Ash: What's wrong?  
  
Sharon: Nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Mrs. Spitz: Sharon, you said you were going to Life Cycles. Why don't you bring Ash and his little friends along while Adam and Brock hang out and get acquainted?  
  
Sharon: Well, ok.  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Adam and Brock

(Sharon leaves with Ash, Misty, and May. Adam and Brock are left on the couch.)  
  
Brock: What do you want to do now?  
  
Adam: I'm supposed to go somewhere to hang out with my friends, would you want to come with me?  
  
Brock: Sure.  
  
(Adam and Brock leave the house and begin to walk onto the street.)  
  
Adam: So Brock, what do you do?  
  
Brock: Well, I used to be the gym leader for Pewter City. But I quit that to become a pokemon breeder so I could help pokemon realize their inner strength. How about you?  
  
Adam: I take wrestling.  
  
(They come across an arcade.)  
  
Adam: This is the place, let's go in.  
  
(They go in. Inside, we see Hannah and Tony near a pinball machine. Hearts appear in Brock's squinty eyes at the sight of Hannah.)  
  
Adam: What's the matter with you?  
  
Brock (in love): It's... that... (points to Hannah)  
  
Adam: Oh, that's Hannah. She's...  
  
(Before Adam can finish, Brock zips up to Hannah's side. Hannah immediately notices.)  
  
Hannah: Um, who are you?  
  
(Adam steps next to Brock.)  
  
Adam: Sorry guys, this is the pen pal I told you about, Brock.  
  
Tony: Well, he sure made a unique 1st impression. What do you do for a living Brock?  
  
Brock: I train to become a great pokemon breeder. I help pokemon bring out their inner strength in battle by giving them my special therapy.  
  
(A nearby voice chimes in.)  
  
Nearby voice: Looks like you need some therapy yourself.  
  
Brock: Who said that?  
  
(Everyone turns around to find that the nearby voice belongs to a young man with metallic red hair.)  
  
Brock: and you are....  
  
Young man: My name is Scott Aaronson, and I know the REAL way to training pokemon. You need to train them with POWER! That way they'll be as tough as nails.  
  
Brock: That's not the way a proper trainer should train his pokemon!  
  
Scott: Ok then, well how about proving it in a battle?  
  
Brock: Bring it on! (turns to Hannah) Now you can see me in action, don't try to hold yourself back "sweetie".  
  
(Adam just shakes his head in ridicule. Cut to outside, where Scott and Brock prepare to fight.)  
  
Brock: For my 1st pokemon, I choose Mudkip!  
  
(Brock throws his pokeball and reveals Mudkip.)  
  
Mudkip: Kip! Kip!  
  
Hannah: Aww, it's so cute!  
  
Scott: Ok, I choose you Cubone!  
  
(Scott throws his pokeball and reveals Cubone.)  
  
Cubone: Cubone!  
  
Brock: This is TOO easy for me. Mudkip, use WATER GUN!  
  
Scott: Cubone, dodge it and use HEADBUTT!  
  
(Mudkip squirts water from its mouth, but Cubone jumps over it and rams Mudkip into a wall.)  
  
Brock: Whoa, that can't exactly be! Mudkip return!  
  
(Brock has Mudkip return to its pokeball.)  
  
Scott: See, that's the effect of uncut vigorous training.  
  
Brock: So that's your game plan eh, then I choose you Forretress!  
  
(Brock throws his pokeball and reveals Forretress.)  
  
Forretress: Forretress!  
  
Brock: Forretress, use that new technique we've been working on!  
  
(Forretress starts to make duplicates of itself and spins around, Cubone begins to get dizzy.)  
  
Scott (shocked): What in the world is your pokemon doing?  
  
Brock: Well everyone, the new technique we were working on was that Forretress would use its DOUBLE TEAM move and use RAPID SPIN after that to psyche its opponent out. Now Forretress, finish it off with DOUBLE EDGE!  
  
(Forretress charges at full speed and knocks out Cubone.)  
  
Scott (quietly):..the only pokemon in my team at the moment... crushed by a hippie/gypsie hybrid.  
  
(After the battle, Scott and Brock are shaking hands.)  
  
Scott: I guess I was wrong, your pokemon fall like twigs if they heavily rely on being tough as nails.  
  
Brock: That's ok, at least you learned your lesson. (turns to Hannah) So Hannah, do you want to give me "something"? (begins to pucker up for a kiss)  
  
Hannah: Uh, I don't think so.  
  
Brock: What?  
  
Adam: I tried to tell you before, Hannah's my girlfriend.  
  
Brock (embarrassed): NOOOO! This can't be!  
  
Adam: Now if you excuse me, I'm going to bring Hannah home.  
  
(Adam and Hannah kiss while a depressed Brock looks on.)  
  
Brock: It can't get any worse than this.  
  
(Suddenly, Forretress comes up behind Brock and explodes.)  
  
Brock: Ok, now it can't get any worse. 


	3. Ash and Sharon

(Ash, Misty, May, and Max walk out the door behind Sharon.)  
  
Ash: I can't wait until we get to the Elkford pokemon center!  
  
Sharon: Um, Ash, there are no pokemon centers in Elkford.  
  
(Ash collapses to the ground in disbelief.)  
  
Misty: Oh Ash, your whole life doesn't have to totally revolve around pokemon training, does it?  
  
May: Misty's right, you have to live like a normal person at least ONCE in your life.  
  
(Ash gets off the ground.)  
  
Ash: Ok, fine, I'll live on. So Sharon, where are we going anyway?  
  
Sharon: We're going to Life Cycles, all my friends hang out there all the time.  
  
(As the gang is walking, they pass a bush. Team Rocket pops their heads out of the bush.)  
  
Jesse: Look at that, the twerps have made a new friend.  
  
James: And it looks like she'll be a total pushover when we steal all the pokemon.  
  
Meowth (ornery): Get real guys, she already said dat dere ain't no pokemon centers here. Besides, she don't even look like any trainer.  
  
Jesse: We didn't mean it like that Meowth, we meant that this new girl will be a perfect way to catch the twerps off guard while we capture Pikachu for the boss. This time I'm sure we won't mess up!  
  
(Wobuffet pops out of its pokeball.)  
  
Wobuffet: WAH-buffet!  
  
Jesse: And I just hope that YOU don't help mess it up.  
  
(Jesse makes Wobuffet return to its pokeball. The gang seems to sort have heard Team Rocket talking this whole time and turn their heads, but they only find the bush. They continue walking.)  
  
Misty: I swore I heard something inside that bush, but it doesn't matter, I think.  
  
(Team Rocket pops up again.)  
  
Jesse: That was close, now let's move out!  
  
(They get back into the bush and begin to sneak behind the gang. Cut to everyone outside of Life Cycles.)  
  
Sharon: Here we are everyone, let's go in. I'll introduce you to everyone inside.  
  
(They all go in. Inside they find Maria, Alden, Brock [Leighton, not pkmn's Brock], and Conner at their table.)  
  
Maria: Hey Sharon, looks like you've made some new friends.  
  
Ash: Yeah, our other friend is her brother's pen pal. My name's Ash Ketchum and I want to be a pokemon master.  
  
Misty: I'm Misty, and I like water pokemon.  
  
May: I'm May, and I'm, well, just a trainer I guess.  
  
Max: And I'm her brother Max.  
  
Maria: Very nice to meet you all, my name's Maria Wong. I'm pretty much an extremist, plus I'm also manager of Mangled Metal.  
  
Alden: I'm Alden Jones, Mangled Metal's the band that me and my pal, Brock, have formed.  
  
Ash: Hey, our friend's name is Brock too!  
  
Brock [Leighton]: Yeah, but is he a hit with the ladies?  
  
(He grabs Misty and May's hands and kisses them. Immediately, Misty and May punch him in the cheeks.)  
  
Maria: Don't worry, Brock always does that to ladies.  
  
Misty and May: Don't worry, we've seen him do it before, if you know what we mean.  
  
Conner: And my name's Conn-ATCHOO! Sorry, I have a long list of allergies. Maybe I could put down that little yellow rabbit on your shoulder as a "pet dander" allergy.  
  
(Pikachu gets insulted by that remark and jumps off Ash's shoulder to prepare an electric shock. Suddenly, Sharon's braces begin to do their trademark surge when Pikachu begins to charge. The surging somehow attracts Pikachu, causing it to jump on top of her head and let out all the electricity on Sharon, electrocuting her.)  
  
Ash: Hey, that was exactly like earlier when you held Pikachu. What's wrong with you?  
  
Sharon: I confess, it's these braces. When I first had them put on, which I still live to regret, there was a power outage that might've done something to them. Now none of us know what might happen.  
  
(Suddenly, a nearby voice chimes in.)  
  
Nearby voice: Don't forget the part where you might become a threat to civilization, BRACEFACE!  
  
(We find out that the nearby voice is nobody but Nina Harper, who walks up to everyone.)  
  
May: Hey! Who are you, and where do you get off telling Sharon off like that?  
  
Sharon: That's Nina, my least favorite person in the universe.  
  
Nina: Well look on the bright side, at least you found a perfect match in that little yellow rodent.  
  
Ash: Hey! Don't insult Pikachu like that!  
  
Max: Actually, she's sort of right in a way. Sharon could be somewhat of a human pikachu in a way.  
  
(While everyone's all talking, nobody seems to notice Pikachu getting snatched by Team Rocket. Misty and May look from the conversation and let out a wail.)  
  
Ash: Girls, what's the matter? (he notices that Pikachu disappeared) And where's Pikachu?  
  
Misty: Pikachu's the matter.  
  
May: "You-know-who" just arrived and did "you-know-what".  
  
Ash: Aww, not them. And at the most inconvenient time too.  
  
(Team Rocket appears out of nowhere.)  
  
Jesse: Prepare for trouble...  
  
James:..And make that double.  
  
(Meowth jumps in front of them.)  
  
Meowth: Quit wit da motto, it'll take too much time in dis story.  
  
Jesse and James: Oh, ok then.  
  
Alden: Who in the world are you?  
  
Jesse: We're Team Rocket, we fight for what is wrong.  
  
James: We seek rare and unusual pokemon, including that twerp's pikachu.  
  
Meowth: And dis time, we struck gold!  
  
(They bring out Pikachu, who's in a glass container with a yellow antenna on top.)  
  
Sharon: How terrible!  
  
Conner: Not really, at least I could be near it without going into a sneezing fit.  
  
Meowth: Dat's just de tip of de iceboig, watch dis!  
  
(Meowth starts making faces at Pikachu, who gets mad and tries to shock Meowth. It's no use though, for the voltage only seems to be making the antenna glow.)  
  
Max: Say, why's that antenna glowing like that?  
  
Jesse: Let's just say that all of you are in for a little shock, hahaha!  
  
(Jesse presses a button that triggers the antenna to shoot out all the electricity, which comes out in a beam that hits Ash, Sharon, and the others, electrocuting them.)  
  
Nina (mortified): My hair! It's in frizzes!  
  
Maria: You shut up! (she turns to Team Rocket) What was that for?  
  
James: We wanted to catch the twerps off guard so we could capture their pikachu.  
  
Jesse: And it looks like you were perfect for the job.  
  
Meowth: So now all of you can watch history in the making as we finally get away wit our little yellow prize!  
  
(Ash and his friends slouch all humiliated. Sharon just stares at Team Rocket. Her braces begin to act up again, and shoot out an electric bullet that shatters the glass and frees Pikachu. Pikachu jumps into Ash's arms.)  
  
Ash: Wow, way to go Sharon!  
  
Max: Hey, I just had an idea. Why don't Sharon and Pikachu team up and fight Team Rocket together?  
  
Ash: If it's ok by Sharon.  
  
Sharon: And I say it's ok by me, let's teach these guys a lesson.  
  
Ash: Ok Pikachu, jump onto Sharon's head and begin charging.  
  
(Pikachu does exactly what Ash said, and Sharon's braces begin to charge along with Pikachu.)  
  
Ash: Ok, let's do this! Attack!  
  
(Sharon and Pikachu let out a huge electric bolt that sends Team Rocket flying out of Life Cycles.)  
  
Team Rocket: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!  
  
(They disappear into the horizon, like they always do.)  
  
Ash: We did it!  
  
Sharon: You got that right!  
  
(Everyone starts to celebrate, except Nina, who is sulking over her damaged hair. Suddenly, they hear the other Brock coming this way.)  
  
Brock: Hey guys!  
  
Brock [Leighton]: Hey, you must be the other Brock I've heard about. Can you teach me a few pointers on how to get the chicks?  
  
Brock: What's your deal kid?  
  
May: He's your virtually exact duplicate, and where's that Adam guy?  
  
Brock: Oh, he's coming...  
  
(Adam arrives with his brother Josh.)  
  
Adam: Hi everyone, I just came back from bringing my girlfriend home and picking up my brother. What'd I miss?  
  
Max: Did Brock try to do anything romantic to this so-called girlfriend?  
  
Josh: That's what Adam told me.  
  
(Brock shrivels onto the ground.)  
  
Brock [Leighton]: Jeez, and I wanted HIS advice? What a dweeb. 


End file.
